A Rose Blooms in Prison
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Ruby Rose is sentenced to the Vale International Prison for a crime she didn't comment. Now stuck on a 6 year stretch with some of Remnants most notorious female prisoners. Ruby must harden herself or become someone's wife.
1. Welcome to Sanctuary

Cat: RWBY

Title: A Rose Blooms in Prison

Rating: M

Pairing: Ladybug, Hot Chocolate, One-sided/Forced: White Rose, Frozen Rose, Red Strips, Crimson Wings

Summary: Ruby Rose is sentenced to the Vale International Prison for a crime she didn't comment. Now stuck on a 6 year stretch with some of Remnants most notorious female prisoners. Ruby must harden herself or become someone's wife.

Okay so I put up a poll and the choices were only four. I'm doing the Actress story, but this is just a side piece that I wanted to explore. Now while the Actress story isn't dark, best believe that I'm up to my usual tricks in this one.

"I'm innocent!" speech

" _Your Guilty as charged," thought/Flashback_

"Yang... Please help me!" communication devices

I do not own RWBY

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Sanctuary**

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Frontier**

 **Time: 1000 ( Wednesday, Aries 01, 2013)**

The Prison transport rolled down the long stretch of road that was nearly 40 miles north of The City Vale and past the Mountains. The bus was only manned by two guards, and today there was only one prisoner on the Transport.

The woman in question was quite petite and pretty, some would call her beautiful, others adorable. Even though she was only 21, she was an accomplished computer engineering student and a compaction track runner, who had graduated nearly 3 years early. She stood at 5'3" with a frame that told others that she kept herself in shape with D-cup breasts, long tone legs, and a peach shaped ass. Hard not to when your sister was BKB champion, cropped short black hair with crimson tips, silver eyes that had unshead tears, wearing skin tight blue jean pants, a red shirt, and boots.

The guard riding shotgun took out a stick of gum and unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth.

"It's pretty unusual that we get a single female transfer," said the man chewing slowly.

"This is a special case. This came from the top," said the Driver taking his cigarette out his mouth and blowing the smoke.

"Still hard to believe that a little thing like that detonated a bomb in the Schnee headquarters," said SG.

"Alright I've heard a bunch of shit before, but this takes the cake. She's a little thing," said Driver.

"With a 187 IQ. Scholarships to every academy. Jobs lined up for years to come," said SG.

"I didn't do it," said the woman as she narrowed her eyes.

SG looked at her before spitting his gum out. "What was that girl?" asked SG standing up.

"I didn't make that bomb, I didn't detonate that Bomb... I'm not a Fucking Terrorist I'm just Ruby Rose!" yelled the girl.

SG took his gun and hit her in the stomach, the silver-eyed girl doubled over and had to stop herself from throwing up. Gripping her by her hair SG held her up. Thanks to the cuffs on her hands and ankles she didn't move more then 2 feet.

"Listen to me girl. You got a six year stretch, just because it was an 'accidental' explosion that came from your Lab which THE SDC provided for you. If it was up to me, you'd get life," said SG.

"Back off Tray!" growled the Driver. "Do you really want to piss of the Warden, because you hurt a prisoner again?"

the now named tray throw Ruby back into her seat, before he took his own seat and put himself back in his seat. Ruby looked at Tray and hoped that the guards weren't as Rough as he was.

 **Location: Sanctuary**

 **Place: Prisoner Arrival Gate**

 **Time: 1045 ( Wednesday, Aries 01, 2013)**

The transport arrived and stopped just outside a fence. Two guards were waiting for Ruby. As Ruby made her way down the long road, the yard came to life. Jars, innuendo's, and other such things were thrown her way. One really buff chick even licked her fingers and rubbed them near her crotch.

"Don't worry about them. At least right now. We don't even know what cell block your in," said the guard to her left. Ruby looked at her name tag and it red 'Valkyrie' she wore black pants, a white shirt and body armor. She also had orange hair and was cute.

"Why is that?" asked Ruby.

"That's Cell Block C. Most of the girls there are hardcore in some way shape or form. The Top dog of that Cell is doing triple life," said the guard on the right. He was quite tall with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing the same uniform as Valkyrie, only his name tag said 'Ren'

"Top Dog?" asked Ruby.

"We'll let the prisoner's explain all that for now we need to get you in processed," said Valkyrie

The Processing took all of three hours before Ruby found herself wearing a red jumpsuit, white off brand sneakers, and a white shirt. In her hand was a blanket, white sheets for her bed and 6 sets of her suit. Walking into the Administration section of the Prison she was taken to the warden's office. Ren took her clothes and placed them in a chair, before she was ushered into the Office.

The Office was spartan and bare except for a few small mementos here and there. Ruby even saw an Atlas Military Saber above her desk.

"Leave us," said the warden. Looking at her computer.

The guards left them alone. Ruby took a seat on a chair as the warden stopped typing and looked at her. If Ruby was honest with herself she was a beautiful woman. The woman was tall, standing at nearly 5'9 with Large DD-cup breasts, young woman that looked to be in her later 20's early 30's, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear., Wearing a navy blue, white and gray colored coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them, and thigh high gray boots.

Ruby looked down and gulped. The name plate read Schnee, Winter.

Crap.

Winter picked up her file and walked around the desk before standing before Ruby, as she opened her file.

"Ruby Rose. Gender Female, Age 21, height... Generic stuff that I don't need to know. Degree in Computer engineering, 2 time Vytail Festival 400 meter Dash gold metal recipient. Crime... Accidental Destruction of a Schnee Facility and damage to the surrounding area. Sentence. 6 years... 3 with good behavior and recommendations," said Winter throwing the folder on the desk.

Ruby opened her mouth. "Please ma'am I didn't do it! I was out of town in patch when it happened!" yelled Ruby.

"I believe you," said Winter walking behind Ruby and gripping her hair and pulling it back along with Ruby's head. "But that won't stop me from doing what I want. Do you know who runs this Place?"

"The Vale Council Ruby winced out.

"wrong. My family built this facility. As far as all the guys at the top of the ladder are concerned the SDC runs this place. Play nice and i'll make sure your taken care of, but cross the line...," said Winter leaving the threat hanging as she let go of Ruby's hair

Walking back around the Desk Winter hit a button calling a guard to come get Ruby.

"Oh one last thing Miss Rose ," said Winter with a smile that seemed to chill Ruby to her core, even though it looked warm. "Welcome to Sanctuary,"

As Ruby was lead out of the room she couldn't help but think of what the next 6 years of her life would be.

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. This is lady bug story with other elements mixed in. A few girls from other series will appear, but it won't be a lot. I'll explain Cell Blocks more in depth later. I hope you guys like this. Updates will be spearatic at best.

Prison Staff

Warden: Winter Schnee

Deputy Warden: ?

Head Guard: ?

Head Nurse: ?

Psychologist: ?

Guards: Ren Lie, Valkirye Nora,

Call Block F, Unit 4

Top Dog:

Peer Worker:

Inmates:


	2. F Block, Unit 4

Cat: RWBY

Title: A Rose Blooms in Prison

Rating: M

Pairing: Ladybug, Hot Chocolate, One-sided/Forced: White Rose, Frozen Rose, Red Strips, Crimson Wings

Summary: Ruby Rose is sentenced to the Vale International Prison for a crime she didn't comment. Now stuck on a 6 year stretch with some of Remnants most notorious female prisoners. Ruby must harden herself or become someone's wife.

I hopw you guys enjoyed chapter one, now we rolling onto chapter 2. it's going to run hard, and run fast... Although this chapter is a bit slow and this chapter is short as

"I'm innocent!" speech

" _Your Guilty as charged," thought/Flashback_

"Yang... Please help me!" communication devices

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: F Block, Unit 4**

 **Location: Sanctuary**

 **Place: Block F, Unit four**

 **Time: 1600 (Wendsday, Aries 01, 2013)**

Sanctuary was quite a large place that could house thousands of Inmates at any given time. It was divided up into ten blocks and each block had 10 units. Each unit housed 10 inmates and could even be doubled up if need be. Outside of the Blocks was Protective Ward, Psych ward, and Long term Med Ward. Each of these wards didn't had different rules as opposed to the Gen-pop Blocks, but they were capable of holding about 4/10's of Sanctuary's entire populace.

The Work day for F-Block was done leaving the girls to their own devices. The entirety of unit was about 100 by 50 with each side of the unit having four 8x10 cells, a small kitchen, and a single shower room. The Blue walls were a recent change as they felt the former gray walls didn't promote a... positive environment that the Warden was looking for. The women were free for the next 2 hours until Lock down at 1700 when the shift changed. Currently the Inmates of Block- F, Unit four were crowded around a table with cards between them, music playing in the back as the girls talked about the day. Currently only four women occupied Unit 4.

The Peer Worker of Block F, the Two regulars of her crew, and the Top Dog of Block F herself.

The Peer Worker of any Unit was the 'closet' thing to a confident that any of the girls in Block-F liked to talk to. The woman who was the Peer Worker was actually pretty young. Barely in her early 20's she stood at 5'4" brown skin, light brown eyes and short, chocolate brown hair parted on the left, she wore red pants and a white short sleeve shirt. Her name was Matte Skye. She was surviving 5-15 for Smuggling, Piracy, and accessory to murder. (1)

Next came the Top Dog's Fighter and bodyguard She stood at 5'9 with a dark complexion and B-cup, platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes on her right arm was a Tribal heart tattoo. She wore just the pants and a tank top, Wrapped around her right hand was boxing tape. A Remnant of her past as a World Class BKB Striker. Her name was Arslan Altan. She was serving 10-life for beating a man to death with her bare hands and sexual molesting a male fan in a drunken fit.

Next was just all around bad girl of F-Block. Standing at a height of 5'5" she had D-cup breasts and lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes she wore the full jumpsuit, unzipped showing the valley between her breasts. This was Nebula Star, serving 4 years for Grand Larceny and Felony Tax evasion.

Finally was the Top Dog of the Unit and Boss of this little group. She stood at 5'6 with a lithe body with a nice pair of C-cup breasts, but an even better ass attached to it, a tin set of cat ears stood at the top of her head, amber eyes that had slits in them. On her left arm was an Animal' head with a circle around it and on the right was one with slashes behind it. She wore the standard Prison jump suit, but a black tank-top was on. This was Blake Belladonna and she was charged with a host of crimes that would see her spending the next 15 years to life locked up. These crimes ranged from racketing, conspiracy to commit murder, murder, Arson, Assault, Assault with a deadly weapon and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Arslan slammed down the cards "Deadman's hand bitches!" yelled Arslan.

The other three woman groaned as Arslan grabbed the last bag of cheetos from their stash. The four girls Blake, Skye, Arslan and Nebula were like a family unit here in this hell. They watched out for each other and never went out of their way to do each other dirty. They also normally worked the same routine.

"Fucking Oum!" exclaimed Nebula. "I've been eyeing that bag all week,"

Arslan popped the bag open and put one in her mouth, before making her way around the table and kissing Neubula. Nebula returned the kiss and even moaned into it. While Nebula and Arslan played their little game of 'who owned who' Blake grabbed her cup of juice and started to down it.

"So you hear the news?" asked Matte.

"What news Matte?" asked Blake.

"I heard it while I was working my shift in admin. We got a new girl joining us today," said Matte.

"So long as she doesn't end up with that witch's crew we'll be fine," said Blake.

"What are yo worried about? Remember she's currently in the hole. Remember?" asked Nebula finishing up with Arslan.

"Yeah for going after Sienna," said Blake pointing to the tattoo on her right arm, the sign of the gang/organization that she was once a LT in.

Ren and Valkyrie walked up to the cell door. Between them was a woman with black hair and silver tips. As they walked her though the doors they lead her to Unit 4, room 1. The girl set down her stuff, before Nora walked out of the cell with Ruby.

"Belladonna Skye, come here," ordered Nora waving the women over to her.

Blake and Matte walked over to the guards. Nora and Ren were pretty good to the girls. In fact, they were considered the softest screws in all of Sanctuary. Only that wasn't the case at all. Ren was a Black Belt in Aura Combat, Style 4, while Nora was a champion Power lifter, despite her more the petite stature. (2)

"What's up Miss Valkyrie... Mr. Ren?" asked Matte.

"This here is our new transfer. Miss Ruby Rose. You two mind keeping an eye on her and explaining the rules?" asked Ren.

"You got it Officer Ren," said Blake.

Ren and Nora left the Unit leaving the girls alone. The Silence was thick enough to get with a knife.

"Well lets have a seat Red," said Blake pointing to the table.

The red haired girl followed behind Matte and took a seat at the far end of the table. As lake looked at her she tried to figure out the girl before her. She was small, but not mousy. She was a pretty thing. Those Bull Dykes would have a field day with her if they got their hands on her. Although those girls knew better then to go against her crew.

"So Welcome to H-Block Unit 4. I'm Blake, Belladonna Top Dog of H-block. Some of the other inmates call me Beabea for short. Although to my friends I'm just Blake. To my immediate left is our Peer worker Matte Skye," said Blake.

"Nice to met you Red," said Matte winking t Ruby.

"Next to Matte is the muscle of our crew and former 4 time BKB striker Champion Arslan,"

Arslan nodded to Ruby. "Charmed," said Arslan. She was a woman of few words... unless she was in the sack.

"To my immediate right Is nebula Star smartest bitch I ever known," said Blake.

"Love you too Blake," said Nebula winking at her.

Blake laughed at her friend as the tension seemed to Break the tension. "My name is Ruby Rose... I'm here on a 6 year charge for Terrorist Destruction," said Ruby.

"Oh Red talks," said Nebula.

"Well we were just playing cards. Your free to join us," said Blake.

"I don't have anything to bet," said Ruby as she saw the stuff on the table.

Blake smiled, before reaching into her tank top and bra, before drawing out a 5 dollar bill. "This is a loaner. With 20 percent interest. I'll tell you this now. While in this Unit it's just us ladies. When we play games my role as Top dog has nothing to do with bets, but in the yard, work areas, cafetiere o anywhere else people see us you ill show me you

ll talk to me like the boss I am. You do that and we'll get along fine. You don't and I'll have to learn ya. You got that," said Blake.

"I understand," said Ruby took the Five and exchanged it for some quarters and a few granola.

The first few hands played Ruby lost. Two to Blake, one to Arslan, and three to Matte.

Ruby sighed. She was down to 50 cents and would need to win this next hand. Putting 10 cents in the pot against Blake's candy bar, Nebula's can of cherry soda, Matte's 30 cent's and Arslan's dollar.

Ruby hand was a pair of Aces, a 3, a 6 and a 10.

"I raise," said Blake grabbing a bag of Kitty Crunches and smirked. "I'll throw one and take one,"

All the other girls sighed and throw in their hands. Blake had a smirk on her

Ruby looked at them. "What just happened? This seems like a good pot to bet on," asked Ruby a bit worried.

"Blake Bet her Kitty Crunch candy," said Arslan. "That doesn't come from our community pot, but Blake's own stash,"

"She never bets those unless she's sure she's going to outright win. Every time she does bet those she always wins," said Matte.

Ruby looked at her hand. "I'm in, I throw three and take three," said Ruby grabbing the three cards. She drew an Ace, 5, and a King

"I got to say red that you have some really bad luck," said Blake, discarding one card and taking one.

"Yang's always told me that my Luck is good," said Ruby discarding 1 and taking 1.

"Who's Yang?" asked Blake.

"My older sister... More like my older sister who's more of a mom to me," said Ruby trying not to think about her sister.

"Why is that? Don't got a mom or anything like that?" asked Nebula.

"Nothing like that," said Ruby seeming to shut down for a moment. "I call,"

"Two pair," said Black showing her hand of Two jacks and two queens,"

"Three pair and a Pair. I win!" said Ruby with a smile as she throw down her cards.

All the girls jumped up and looked at the cards. Three aces and two kings. They all looked at Ruby as she took the spoils. She took the Kitty crunch and held it out to Blake.

"What's this?" asked Blake.

"There your favorites right?" asked Ruby with a smile.

"Yeah," said Blake taking the candy. "I'm clearing you of the Five dollars and the interest since your still green, but next time you have something over someone use it to your advantage. Don't allow yourself to become a stepping stone,"

Ruby nodded at her new cell mates.

Attention Compound, Attention Compound, Head count will began in 10 minutes," came a female voice over the loud speakers.

Blake sighed. "Well ladies... Let's get everyone to their rooms," said Blake smiling.

0000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of this story. Now here's were things are about to get a tad bit interesting. I'll be introducing a few characters from other shows. Now aside from that, I have all the positions filled for the... Prison Staff at the moment. Also Another thing

A/N

1: Matte Skye is the Head Cannon name of her English Voice actor Kendra Ziegler. Honestly it was a toss up between her and the Watiress as to who I wanted, but in the end I liked the first mate just a tad better.

2: A screw is just a term for a prison guard.

 **Prison Factions**

 **Prison Staff**

Warden: Winter Schnee

Deputy Warden: ?

Head Guard: ?

Head Nurse: ?

Psychologist: ?

Guards: Ren Lie, Valkirye Nora,

 **Call Block F, Unit 4**

Top Dog: Blake Belladonna

Peer Worker: Matte Skye

Inmates: Arslan Alten, Nebula Star

 **Sisters of the Fang**

Leader: Sienna

Second: ?

Warriors: ?, ?

Crew: ?, ?, ?


	3. Sisters of the Fang

Cat: RWBY

Title: A Rose Blooms in Prison

Rating: M

Pairing: Ladybug, Hot Chocolate, One-sided/Forced: White Rose, Frozen Rose, Red Strips, Crimson Wings

Summary: Ruby Rose is sentenced to the Vale International Prison for a crime she didn't comment. Now stuck on a 6 year stretch with some of Remnants most notorious female prisoners. Ruby must harden herself or become someone's wife.

Okay so I put up a poll and the choices were only four. I'm doing the Actress story, but this is just a side piece that I wanted to explore. Now while the Actress story isn't dark, best believe that I'm up to my usual tricks in this one. Although this is going to be a bit of a slow burn since i'm looking at my older stories and seeing/trying to remember where I was in them.

"I'm innocent!" speech

" _Your Guilty as charged," thought/Flashback_

"Yang... Please help me!" communication devices

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Sisters of the Fang**

 **Location: Sanctuary**

 **Place: Block F, Unit 4**

 **Time: 0700 (Tuesday)**

Ruby woke up and reached for her scroll, only to not feel anything. Opening her eyes she saw the blue walls of the prison. Ruby sighed as she fell back into her bed and looked at the ceiling of her cell.

"They say the first night is always the hardest," said Ruby.

The heavy steel door opened and in walked Matte. She was in blue track shorts and a white tank top. She leaned on the door.

"How you doing love?" asked Matte.

"Fine," said Ruby getting up. "What time is it?"

"It's 10 before 0700. Head counts in a few. We got an hour after that to wash and eat, before we head to our work assignments," said Matte.

Alright," said Ruby getting up. She was still wearing her only a set of bra and panties.

Matte eyed Ruby with a hint of lust. "Word of warning. Don't be in that if Winchester is counting," said Matte walking away.

Ruby raised a brow, before getting some clothes and a towel, before going over to the shower. Blake was already in one of the 4 shower stalls. Ruby took the one next to her and cut on the water, only to jump out of the shower.

"COLD!" yelled Ruby.

Blake let out a smile. "Yeah. You get use to this. The water takes about 5 minutes to get hot," said Blake.

Ruby nodded and waited until the water was warm, before taking a quick shower. Once she was finished showering. She walked out and quickly dressed, before standing before her door. The main cell to their Unit opened and in walked the Guard who was the head count. He was quite a large man, standing at 6'5" with plenty of muscle. burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wore the uniform of the prison guards, but his name place said Winchester, Head Guard.

Ruby looked at him for a moment as he looked at the girls. His eyes fell on Ruby and he seemed to smirk, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Alright ladies next to your cells for head count," said Winchester as he looked at board and began to call off names. He stopped as he came to the last name. "Rose,"

"Here sir," said Ruby.

Winchester walked up to her. "Turn around and spread your legs Rose," said Winchester

Ruby did as told as Winchester began to pat her down. At first it was a regular pat down, but when he groped her breasts longer then needed. Ruby blushed in anger and embarrassment as he made his way down and began to feel up her ass.

"For a convict you have a nice little booty," said Winchester.

"Hey Cardin you gonna violate the code?" asked Blake with narrowed eyes.

Winchester stopped what he was doing and turned to glare at Blake. "Breakfast in 5," said Cardin leaving the Unit.

"Are you alright sweetie?" asked Matte walking over to Ruby.

"I'm fine. What was that about?" asked the crimson haired girl.

"That was head Guard Winchester. The Guards and Prisoners have an... understanding. They just work here, we live here. We have to make a life out of what we have. Cardin is a predator in a guards uniform,"said Blake.

Ruby sighed. It was going to be a long six years at this rate.

Location: Scantuary

Place: Mess Hall

Time: 0800 (Tuesday)

Blake's crew plus Ruby found themselves in the mess hall along with the other 9 units. This allowed Ruby to see that there were about 74 women occupying the entirety of Block-F. Ruby saw that everyone was quick to separate into groups Blake's group occupied the table closet to the window. Another group occupied the adjustment table. All in all there were a total of maybe 4 dedicated groups that Ruby could see and everyone else was just lumped together. There was a guards box that had two guards inside as another two guards worked the floor.

"Hey Beabea," came a voice from the table about 10 feet from them. Ruby looked up.

The woman who had called Blake stood at about 5'6" with D-cup breasts, with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes, on her left arm was the same tattoo that Blake had. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear, as well as a small jewel on her forehead, she wore the pants of the prison and her jacket wrapped around her waist.

Blake growled in the back of her throat. "What do you want Sienna?" asked Blake.

Sienna smiled. "Come on is that anyway to talk to your sister?" asked Sienna pointing to her tattoo that was on her arm. The one with claws though it.

" _The same Tattoo as Blake's," thought Ruby. "Were they in the same group?"_

Blake's ears flattened on her head as her eyes narrowed. "I left the Fang a long time ago," said Blake.

Sienna got up and walked over to Blake. "You never leave the Fang Blake... You know that babe," said Sienna as she touched Blake's hair and moved it behind her ear.

Blake slapped her hand away before Arslan stood up and got in her face. A white haired woman with black vains in her arms and black hands got up and got between the two. Everyone stopped eating to look at the confrontation brewing. Ruby felt fear well up inside her as the duo of girls squared up. The guard came over and banged his baton on the table.

"Alright Ladies that's enough," said the man his face hardened.

Sienna held up her hands. "It's alright boss. We were just talking," said Sienna, before she gave her white haired companion a swat on the ass, before leading her away.

Ruby turned to Blake. "Blake?" asked Ruby

Blake didn't answer with gritted teeth. Arslan rubbed Blake's back and whispered into her ear. Blake got up and walked out of the Mess with Arslan following her

"Let me give you a word of warning Ruby... Don't ever get in bed with Sienna or the Sisters of the White Fang. While they are 'anti-human' they won't hesitate to fuck you over for their own gains," said Nebula.

Ruby nodded at Nebula. Ruby looked around and quickly realized that the landscape of prison was just a powder keg waiting to go off. Now that she was here she didn't know how she factored into the volatile mix.

000000000000000000000000

Yeah. Cardin is the head guard and I haven't even revealed the Nurse, Councilor, or Deputy warden yet. I was going to go into the work Areas, but I need those for the next chapter. It will make more sense there. Next chapter should be WAY better then this one. I'm been burned out for a few weeks now. I'm going to take a few weeks off, just to get myself back.

 **Prison Factions**

 **Prison Staff**

Warden: Winter Schnee

Deputy Warden: ?

Head Guard: Cardin Winchester

Head Nurse: ?

Psychologist: ?

Guards: Ren Lie, Valkirye Nora,

 **Call Block F, Unit 4**

Top Dog: Blake Belladonna

Peer Worker: Matte Skye

Inmates: Arslan Alten, Nebula Star

 **Sisters of the Fang.**

Leader: Sienna Khan

Members:


End file.
